


you and me against the world - a supernatural fic

by ItsWhereMyDemonsHide



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, I suck at tagging, Kingdom!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsWhereMyDemonsHide/pseuds/ItsWhereMyDemonsHide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a universe where Heaven and Hell are two kingdoms and Earth is a middle ground, two brothers, father sold them to the streets to pay his drinking debts, thankfully receive jobs as servants at the Heaven palace, where the Royal Family resides. Trouble brews as the two, known as Sam and Dean Winchester, find themselves in the middle of a very old battle between the eldest brothers of the kingdoms...</p><p>(Basically, this is my first fic here and I suck at summaries. :/)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and me against the world - a supernatural fic

It was a long, long time ago that the first newborns, known as the Four Archangels, were delivered.

It was then that the kingdom of Heaven had formed, steadily rising into the gleaming, golden mass of a palace it was today. But as that beautiful castle rose, an unspoken tension did with it. You had to be blind and deaf to not realize that the second-born, Lucifer, was constantly bickering with Michael, the eldest of the Archangels.   
Whether it was a slight insult or a full-on wrestling match, it was a common sight back then to see them prodding each other's nerves.  
Some time after the King had gained a reasonable amount of followers, who rested in a nearby slice of land, Lucifer broke off. He brought one of the first followers of Heaven with him, Lilith, and corrupted her. Thus, Hell was created on the other side of the middle ground.  
And to this day, the two kingdoms Heaven and Hell still fight over the neutrals on that crest of land, Angels and Demons, two different royal families.

"So that's why you should go to bed at your curfew. Now go," Mary used to say in that gentle voice of hers.  
It felt such a thing of the past that Dean wondered for a brief second if she had ever said it at all. The two Winchesters' mother had died from a house fire (They say the demons did it as an act of sabotage) and their father had since became an old drunk and thrown out his sons in an attempt to save money.  
He was 23, he could handle himself! At least that's what Dean had thought at the time.  
Six months later, he was struggling to find a home with the measly payment that went with labor at Bobby Singer's Scrap Yard. Dean had hoped to collect enough money to give Sam a good education, but it was never enough. That is, until the one day that changed their lives.

The King was never seen in person. It was always one of the Angels, maybe a Seraph, that delivered information or news to the townspeople. Arriving on horseback, a crowd of citizens gathered Anna Milton, the messenger. She was technically a higher position, but she "fell from grace" a while ago, as most called it. Disobedience was a very serious crime.  
Whenever a messenger rode out of the castle, it was probably bad news. 

"The Palace of Heaven is hiring workmen," she stated, "several have resigned due to...family issues."  
Everybody knew what that meant. Lucifer and Michael had another brawl. Sure, they could have their own lives now, they were in their 20s-30s, but the fighting never stopped. Obviously, a few servants couldn't handle it.

Dean glanced at Sam. This could be their chance at some actual work. The younger Winchester didn't look so enthusiastic, but there was a spark of light in his eyes.

"The payload is $8,000 a month."

And the flames were ablaze. Most of the citizens had their own jobs, and they knew better than to get involved in royal affairs, but a couple of young men, including Sam and Dean, were raising their hands for the job. Anna looked ready to turn down some of the scrawnier-looking fellows, but lucking both of the Winchester boys had a strong build due to harsh living circumstances.

"The interviews are dawn. Tomorrow. One minute late and you won't get the job."

With that, the redhead flicked her fiery hair back and rode off to the next village.

"Looks like we're taking a trip to the castle," Dean said.

"Don't get too excited," Sam chuckled wearily, "who knows what goes on behind those pretty doors."

And so, their new life started.

**Author's Note:**

> So, just to be clear, Heaven's ranks (knight, mage, king, etc.) are, from lowest to highest, Servant, Fallen Angel (like Anna), Angel, Seraph, and Archangel. I'll figure out Hell later. Hell's complicated. Well, no. Game of Thrones is complicated. Shower sex is complicated. Hell ain't complicated, I guess. -insert crowley being winchestered gif right here-


End file.
